Love Never Dies
by Lisa19
Summary: This is a sequel to My Immortal songfic. Its three years later now. LIASON songfic.


LOVE NEVER DIES By: Belinda Carsile  
  
This is a sequel to the Songfic My Immortal. If you haven't read it I would suggest reading that first before you read any further. Just click on my name and you will find all of the stories I have written (just in case you didn't know). If you can't find it for some reason let me know and I'll email it to you.  
  
Elizabeth Webber sat on a stone bench in the PC Park. It had been three years since Jason's death. This area had brought back so many memories. They almost had their first kiss here, until Lucky interrupted them. She had also fought with Jason here about Ric. God she was so blind and he was so right. Shortly after Jason's death Liz moved to Italy, where she and Jason should have been all along. She was back in town this week to see some old friends.  
  
I never knew how long a day could be  
It was winter and the sun was shining  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath, the cold air stung her face as the tears began to fall. She was going to his grave today. She decided that she should go and get some flowers to put on his grave.  
  
Beyond the shadows I could see  
  
She wiped away her tears and got up to head to the flower store. She slowly walked in and had never seen so many flowers. Then she saw these white lilies. They reminded her of Jason instantly, She grabbed the dozen and paid the cashier and hurried out. On her way to the cemetery she passed by a toy store with a globe in the window.  
  
It was winter and the wind was blowing  
  
Elizabeth gasped, the globe looked just like the one she had bought for Michael. Jason had thought it was the wrong gift. Elizabeth laughed at the memory to herself. She pressed her hand against the glass and stared at it for a while. Then a cold breeze brought her back to reality. She continued walking.  
  
Love never dies  
I know that true love never dies  
  
Liz reached the Cemetery gate and stopped, it just hit her like a whirlwind. She was going to see Jason.in a cemetery. The reality really sunk in. She would never be able to see him again. Never be able to have him listen, to be able to talk to him. She slowly entered the gates and saw a group of people standing at his grave. She slipped behind a tree.  
  
The season end  
And time moves on  
But true love never dies  
  
It was Sonny, Carry, Micheal, Courtney and a little toddler. They were just leaving. Courtney put red roses down on his grave as Carry picked up the little boy, "C'mon Morgan, time to go home" Sonny wiped his eyes as the walked away. Courtney looked horrible, she was pale and thin wearing a black trench coat and dark shades. Elizabeth felt for Courtney, she understood the pain. As soon as the coast cleared Liz made her way to the grave.  
  
I look at picture I took of you  
Now it's winter and the color's fading  
  
Elizabeth took a picture out of Jason, she carried it with her always. She touched it gently and smiled. She knelt down in from of his grave stone and traced his name with her finger. Jason Morgan. I guess the Quartermaines let Morgan be on his stone. Then she traced the words, 'beloved friend'. "You have no idea" she whispered to herself.  
  
I just sit here while the wind blows through me  
  
Elizabeth sat there for a long time just staring at the stone. The wind began to pick up, but it felt warmer this time. The wind began to blow her hair in her face but she pushed it away.  
  
No matter how hard I try  
Can't stop this feeling  
  
She laid the flowers down and sighed. The pain was still there, after these three long years it was still there.  
  
Love never dies  
I know that true love never dies  
A day comes to end  
And time moves on  
But true love never dies  
True love never dies  
Never dies  
  
"I've been sitting here a while Jason," Elizabeth said, "God I miss you, I think of you everyday. I used to even cry everyday, but time healed that. Time is the best medicine, right Jason." Elizabeth laughed softly. "Well, I live in Italy now and you were right it is amazing," she paused, "You were right about a lot of things." She fiddled with one of the flowers, "Oh, and this guy lives down the street, Francis, he has a bike a lot like yours. Sometimes he takes me for rides.a lot of times I pretend he's you. I lay my head against his back and wrap my arms around him, he even smells a little like you. I close my eyes and in that moment I'm riding with you Jason, up in heaven. But then he slows down when a curve comes up and then I'm just riding with Francis. You never slowed down, you always speed up in the curves. I loved curves. Well, incase you didn't know Emily and Zander are happy and just welcomed a little girl to the world. She's gorgeous." Elizabeth didn't know what else to say. Just talking made her feel better. She felt as if Jason was really there, just like that night in the church.  
  
Now I don't want to be wanting you  
It's been three years and my heart's still crying  
  
"Jason, I never knew how much you truly mattered to me until now, It's been three years and my heart is still aching. But I can't change the past, so no use dwelling on it." She paused, "I hope you can hear me, because I really need you to know this," she wiped a tear from her eye, "Lucky may have been my first love, but you will always be my forever love." She kissed his head stone and stood up.  
  
Love never dies  
I know that true love never dies  
A day comes to end  
And time moves on  
But true love never dies !  
True love never dies ! ...  
  
Elizabeth looked over a few rows and saw Ric Lansing's grave. It looked so dull, at least compared to Jason's, there were no flowers, the grass didn't even look nice. Elizabeth picked up two lilacs form Jason's grave and walked over to Ric's. She laid the flowers down, "These are for you Ric, I loved you too, well, I loved the man I thought you were."  
  
Love never dies  
Love never dies  
Love never dies  
  
She sighed and left the cemetery. A car had been parked along the cemetery road and Elizabeth glanced in the reflection to fix her mascara, then she saw him, she stared into those blue eyes. He couldn't have been standing behind her. No way. She was afraid to look around in fear he might be gone. Her mouth dropped open. The face smiled back at her. The image began to fade. Elizabeth spun around, but no one was there. She looked down and noticed something on the ground. She picked it up, it was a piece of a broken globe. The country on the piece was Italy. Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Jason" she whispered and she could have sworn in the wind she heard, "No, Thank you Elizabeth." 


End file.
